<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>糟糕趣味 by Ur_anium</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998820">糟糕趣味</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_anium/pseuds/Ur_anium'>Ur_anium</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ROZA - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:16:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,775</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22998820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ur_anium/pseuds/Ur_anium</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>魅魔生殖腔设定注意避雷</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>糟糕趣味</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　阿萨觉得现在自己在做梦。</p>
<p>他倒是很希望自己是在做梦，但乳尖和大腿根的微凉告诉他我不要你觉得，你现在处境就是微妙——严格来说危险的不行。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>事情的来头是约一个小时前阿萨与罗伊一个莫名其妙的赌约。因为睡足了觉心情颇好的阿萨在晚饭后决定戏弄戏弄罗伊，拉上他一起打pubg。</p>
<p>罗伊自然不傻，意识到自己必定狠狠吃亏，于是在两局落地成盒三局决赛圈快递后提出了赌约：比一比谁的击杀数多，少的要满足多的一个要求。</p>
<p>阿萨更开心了，都没时间腹诽这种俗套的赌约一拍桌子答应下来，狂言你好哥哥能输女仆装都穿给您看。</p>
<p>遂接下来的一局，完全是二人的分头作战。阿萨在决赛圈杀的越发进入状态，正偷着乐的时候被一个毒圈绕后的老六偷了屁股，一把Victor打的好哥哥措手不及，当场变成盒子。不甘之余一看还算看得过去的击杀数，又想了想罗伊的水平，高兴的拍了拍手翘起脚喝起了牛奶。</p>
<p>罗伊依旧选择了老战术，能蹲一个阴一个就是一个，枪法不及阿萨他不会蹲点皇家对喷吗。可惜天谴圈所迫，几次跑毒更换据点确实非常危险，好在皇家运气眷顾了他，顶配装备一路捡了不少。在好不容易进决赛圈转移据点时遇到一队一看历经死战的血皮，慌慌张张的新人罗伊没见过这么多人，慌慌张张的举起顶配的喷子找了个掩体慌慌张张的开枪一通扫射。虽然依旧惜败没能尝到鸡味儿，但仔细一看击杀数，好巧不巧就是比阿萨多了那么一个。</p>
<p>至于结果，自然是几家欢喜几家愁。</p>
<p>阿萨还是一个讲信用的人的，但他再怎么也没想到，罗伊还真的能拿出件女仆装让他穿，阿萨一面震撼于这个人的变态癖好一面羞于自己马上要被那家伙牵住鼻子走穿上那件衣服，不免涨红了脸。</p>
<p>拎着罗伊塞给他的那件女仆装进了房间顺手锁上门后阿萨再一次意识到自己上当了。</p>
<p>手中那件衣服仔细铺开一瞧哪来是什么正经女仆装，到胯部的开叉与无遮无拦的胸口的昭示着这玩意压根就与情趣用品没啥区别。尺寸对于常年健身阿萨来说有些偏小，勾勒出腰部的线条与修长的双腿，胸口更是因为全部开放以及饱满的胸肌而被勒出了小小弧度，上身效果除了色情实在是找不出别的形容词。</p>
<p>阿萨瞥了两眼更衣镜，不行，绝对不行，罗伊那个变态看到后绝对会轻则揩油重则被吃抹的干干净净，但能想象到这个人在门口等着着急的表情，他好哥哥也不是随便违约耍无赖的人……无奈抱胸虚掩胸口红着耳根的阿萨转开了门把，客厅里没开灯，刚刚二人都窝在房间内打游戏，为了省下那点电费外面的灯自然没开，他穿过黑暗看见罗伊被手机的冷色灯光映衬着的漂亮眼睛，仿佛闪着玻璃般的透亮光泽，光照下的五官更显棱角分明，没来头的凸显了几分英气。</p>
<p>阿萨的喉结悄悄滚了滚，四目相对时空气中都能听到心跳声的静，但明明二人谁都没说什么，空气中却莫名的扬起一股若有若无的情欲味道。</p>
<p>“？不是……你看够没，看完了我要换掉了……”</p>
<p>先打破沉默的是阿萨，先有了动作的是罗伊。</p>
<p>阿萨看见罗伊像自己走来不知为何只是鬼使神差的站在原地，随后身体突然失去平衡半秒，脚尖无法接触地面的感觉非常不好，没有安全感只能凭空靠着双手在空中胡乱挥舞，现在的状态相当尴尬，他被罗伊一把抗至肩头整个人半悬空只有罗伊的肩膀和双手作为支撑。他想不通罗伊这个人明明比他瘦力气却意外地比他还大，以及这回这人的脑回路又拐到哪里去做出这样令人不解的举动，连话都不讲夸也不夸……虽然他本来就无所谓这个人的评价。</p>
<p>但实际上他心里也猜到了七分罗伊打算干嘛，只是没想到这个人也有这么直接表现欲望的时候，这是他先前怎么也没想到的，说实话，他也并不讨厌这一点。</p>
<p>门几乎是被罗伊摔着关上的，然后他终于被放了下来，明明只是一小会而已但双脚落回地面的触感还是让他松了口气，随后接踵而至的便是骤雨般袭来的吻。这个吻中品不出半分温柔，男性的荷尔蒙与情欲气息扑面而来，他的牙关被不由分说的强硬撬开，眼前的人忘我的与他的舌尖纠缠共舞，退出时还不忘恋恋不舍的舔了舔口腔上颚。随后阿萨才看清罗伊逐渐变为正常距离的脸，他意外地发现罗伊的脸也红到了耳根，深邃的蓝色眼睛此时只是呆呆的望着他，四目相对直到阿萨先退缩撇开视线，半晌才从口中吐出一句：</p>
<p>“阿萨……你真的很好看。”</p>
<p>回过神来的阿萨还没痛骂他不知廉耻背着自己选这种衣服先是被突如其来的直球攻势打了个措手不及，大脑宕机之余连先前准备好给自己台阶下的台词都忘了个精光。</p>
<p>“……随便你。”</p>
<p>但他马上就因为这句话而感到后悔，罗伊的吐息声音在他耳边变得急促，含住他的耳垂用犬齿轻蹭，一只手紧紧搂住他的腰不至于让他的整个裸露的后背与冰冷的房门亲密接触，另一只手玩弄似的捏了一把粉红色的乳尖，然后上手揉捏起他朝思暮想的柔软胸肌。阿萨因为痛感和耳尖的痒意呼吸一滞，将头向后仰去暴露出上下滚动的喉结，罗伊自然没有放过这个大好机会，啃上白皙的脖颈舌尖死死抵住喉结发了狠的舔舐，从阿萨口中不时逼出一些呻吟。习惯了胸口的疼痛与快感后阿萨终于自己腾出一只手去照顾没能被罗伊照顾到的另一边乳尖，半眯着眼睛舒服的哼哼，特殊的种族体制使得情欲被彻底撩拨激发，尾巴从裙底探出头来，在罗伊的大腿上绕上一圈轻蹭，这一小动作在爱人眼里无异于邀请自己更一步迈进。</p>
<p>他心领神会的将一只手的白色手套咬住褪去，从裙摆及腰的开叉处一路摸索向下，颤抖的大腿根部再往后便是紧致的臀肉，手感令罗伊都忍不住多捏上了两把，几次不知有意无意蹭到尾巴根时就能感受到怀中的人颤的更厉害，直到阿萨用膝盖顶了顶他腿间换来罗伊今晚第一次呼吸错乱，他才不甘的收手。</p>
<p>罗伊撩开蕾丝边的黑色裙摆，爱人的性器早已挺立，没有内裤的遮拦龟头前段溢出些许透明的清液，红紫色的穴口溢出些许黏腻的腺液，沾湿罗伊只是堪堪抚摸的手指。试探性的将一根手指伸入，却没想到没有意料中的紧致而是恰到好处的湿热温暖，肠壁今天温柔的接纳了他的手指，热情的吞吐。</p>
<p>“阿萨…那么急，你是不是自己玩过了？”</p>
<p>被点名的人选择下意识的别过头去，突然急促的呼吸声仍然出卖了他，阿萨只能憋着羞红的脸骂回去一句，殊不知此时无论什么话语都毫无威慑力，并且没好气的用一只手指在罗伊的唇面前比划，明显示意他闭嘴。</p>
<p>“嗯…烦死了，你、还做不做……”</p>
<p>罗伊只是笑了笑，脑内竟分神的去想阿萨模仿着自己扩张套弄的动作，这足以让他的分身又大上一圈。手指轻松的接纳到了第三根，仅仅是简单地抽查就有些让阿萨脚软，用手背紧捂着嘴双腿不住打颤，任由溢出的淫水沿着大腿根向下低落。</p>
<p>偏偏这时，罗伊坏心眼的退出了手指，也缓缓撤下腰间用来支撑的手臂，将人翻了个身几乎是半推半就的、阿萨半跪到了地板上，膝盖接触发凉的地板时不禁令人倒吸一口凉气，还没能反应过来便被罗伊擒住了双手手腕分别压于门板上，阿萨则能听见身后金属皮带扣撞击的声音，随后他感受到罗伊也一同保持跪姿双腿从他的膝间将他的腿往两侧分开，同时顶上后臀的性器的高温着实让他吓了一跳。</p>
<p>性器在穴口研捣几下便畅通无阻的进入了内穴，软肉默契的吮上了体内尺寸傲人的入侵者，爱抚着柱身上每一条青筋或是沟壑，勾勒着伞状柱头的形状。这个姿势更是让性器进入到了未曾探寻过得更深处，冲上大脑神经的双意破事罗伊丢开昔日他们二人都熟悉的九浅一深的频率，每一次都直接进入到最深处时不时冲撞着那块最脆弱的软肉。</p>
<p>“啊……哈啊、慢点…等一…这个姿势、嗯……”</p>
<p>阿萨扭动着下半身想要从罗伊结实的臂弯中逃跑，但实际上相当于徒劳，甚至连伸出手去抚慰一下自己前端的性器都做不到，泛着情色红晕的眼角流出的生理性盐水都带着爽意。</p>
<p>在罗伊的反复操弄下，阿萨终究还是比罗伊先到达了顶峰，性器在罗伊的手中交代了第一次，白浊的液体沾湿满手。罗伊特别喜欢利用阿萨因为高潮后而发蒙的时间去欺负欺负他，将沾满精液的手指放入爱人口中搅动，剐蹭着舌苔与舌尖底下的软肉，而自己则一路向下轻吻着那人微弓起的脊椎骨。</p>
<p>口中的腥咸味道稍微将阿萨的理智拉回了一些，他哑着嗓子不知质问还是数落：</p>
<p>“变态……你为什么、嗯…这么…哈、喜欢看我吃…这种东西……”</p>
<p>罗伊继而转战他的肩头，啃咬着后颈，沉下声反问道：</p>
<p>“但你不也挺喜欢的吗……？”</p>
<p>阿萨不可置否，他方才发泄过的下身居然因为罗伊无休止的顶弄有了第二次的反应，颤颤巍巍的抬起了头，不过因为双手被掌控使得这次前段也无福消受，罗伊更是在身后发了狠的次次去冲撞敏感点，因而沦陷的身体前胸几乎贴在卧室的房门上，体温把微凉的门板都蹭的温度上升，乳尖也因此得到了些许奇异的快感。罗伊越发狠戾的抽查似乎都要把囊袋一同送进阿萨体内意自己的身体拍打着阿萨的臀肉，穴口食髓知味的迎合更是促使他一次次进入红肿糜烂的肉穴最深处的罪魁祸首，退出时甚至抽带出少许媚肉与源源不断被榨取的淋漓汁水。阿萨被操干的呼吸不稳，被吻的水润的红唇中吐出半截粉嫩的小舌，罗伊扳过阿萨的下巴再次赌上那张嘴强硬的输渡氧气。</p>
<p>“等…罗伊……太快…哈啊、嗯……弱智……”</p>
<p>罗伊拍了一把阿萨的臀肉，体内的性器又深埋了几分，像是在惩罚不听话的坏孩子。</p>
<p>“你再骂……？”</p>
<p>阿萨不知道罗伊脑子里搭错了那根筋，但让他意识到有些玩脱的是，魅魔的生殖腔被缓缓打开的快感，以及龟头进入时的带来助长情欲的疼痛。抽插的频率越来越迅速且毫无章法，心头的不安使得他几乎是求饶般的惊叫出声：</p>
<p>“罗伊…啊……!不、不要射进来…嗯啊……会怀孕的!求你了……不要!”</p>
<p>罗伊虽然腾出一只手去安抚阿萨的前端，但是交合处的动作依旧没有怠慢，生殖腔带来的快感过于迷人，让罗伊甚至有些停不下来的挺进，基本无视了阿萨的请求。</p>
<p>“乖……”</p>
<p>柱身朝前猛的挺进，二人一同达到了高潮，滚烫的精液一缕缕填满了生殖腔，拍打在高潮余韵的肉壁上，阿萨只觉得眼前发白，大脑来不及思考身体却很愉悦的接受了体内爱人的精液将其悉数吸收。身上的女仆装因为二人的动作变得皱巴巴且占满了各类黏腻的痕迹，罗伊揉了揉爱人跪在地上而发红的膝盖，简单的替人清理了一下，而大脑空空还在处理被内射的重量级信息的阿萨居然乖乖的顺了他的动作，虽然从物理上来讲，他现在也没什么力气。</p>
<p>罗伊稍有愧色的吻了吻他的额头，收获阿萨一记白眼，但雾气还未散去的眸子中除了撒娇的意味实在是读不出什么别的情绪。而罗伊则像是想起了重要的事似的，凑近了阿萨粉红色的耳尖小声嘀咕：</p>
<p>“对了…阿萨，女仆装真的很适合你。”</p>
<p>“？你找死。”</p>
<p>————————</p>
<p>“要是真的怀了…孩子的名字叫王太阳怎么样？”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>